A urna do pai
by Saint Nemui
Summary: ATENÇÃO PARA SPOILERS: SAINT SEIYA NEXT DIMENSION - CAPÍTULO 48! Tenha a certeza de ter lido esse capítulo para entender a fanfic! Agora sim o resumo: O garoto vê um homem loiro levar embora uma das relíquias de sua casa. (não posso falar mais pra não revelar spoilers TT)


**ATENÇÃO PARA SPOILERS!: Saint Seiya Next Dimension – capítulo 48 – tenha a certeza de ter lido esse capítulo para entender a fanfic. Esta fanfic foi escrita logo após o lançamento do capítulo 48 do Next Dimension. Desconsiderem mudanças na hsitória posteriores à publicação desse capítulo. **

* * *

**A urna do pai**

* * *

Shoryu, escondido em casa, esticou o pescoço e espiou para fora. Um moço que ele nunca tinha visto estava conversando com seu pai. Ele tinha cabelos loiros, um semblante austero e carregava uma urna nas costas. Parecia que seu pai o conhecia. Ele devia ser a primeira pessoa a chegar para a cerimônia.

"Não quero perder tempo", disse o homem. "Vamos terminar logo com isso, Shiryu."

"Não quer ficar? Você pode passar a noite em casa."

"Não é uma boa ideia. Apenas faça o que tem de fazer."

"Está bem..."

Seu pai veio em sua direção e entrou em casa. Shoryu não estava entendendo o que eles faziam. Quem era aquele homem e o que ele queria? Quando os olhos do loiro caíram sobre ele, Shoryu escondeu-se atrás da parede, com medo de que ele começasse a conversar com ele. A cara do homem era a de quem fazia uma coisa contra a vontade e por isso estava de péssimo humor. Não sabia se era isso mesmo ou não, mas sua intuição dizia para ficar longe de pessoas com aquela expressão.

Seu pai voltou com a urna que sempre ficara no canto da sala, que era muito parecida com a do homem. Shoryu era proibido de mexer nela, pois era um tesouro de seu pai. Ele a limpava todos dias com um pano limpo e dizia que aquela caixa era uma das coisas mais importantes em sua vida.

O homem loiro pegou a urna e colocou-a sobre a sua. Amarrou as duas com uma tira de couro e pendurou-as nas costas.

"Saiba que eu não concordo", disse para o seu pai.

"Eu sei", respondeu o outro. "Nós ainda nos veremos?"

"Difícil. Foi bom eu ter vindo enquanto Shunrei está fora. Não quero que ela me veja."

"Hyoga..."

"Adeus, Shiryu."

"Até breve."

Deram-se as costas. Seu pai entrou em casa e Shoryu voltou a espiar o homem loiro, que estava indo embora. Ele levava nas costas o maior tesouro de seu pai.

"Papai, ele está levando a sua urna!"

"Eu sei, Shoryu. Esqueça isso."

Seu pai sentou-se à mesa e passou a beber chá, tranquilamente. Shoryu não podia se conformar. Aquela urna era mais velha do que ele. Ela era uma daquelas relíquias que eram importantes não por sua desconhecida função, mas por ser parte de seu lar. Era algo que existia ainda quando ele dera seus primeiros passos. Agora aquele homem loiro vinha e a levava embora como se não significasse nada?

Reuniu coragem e calçou os sapatos. Seu pai perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do copo de chá:

"Aonde vai, Shoryu?"

"Eu vou pegar alguns cogumelos pra mamãe colocar na sopa!"

"... Não vá incomodar o homem que acabou de sair, e nem entre no mato fechado."

"Tá!"

Precisou mentir. Simplesmente não podia deixar aquele homem ir embora com algo tão precioso. Saiu correndo com todas as forças. Se tivesse um pouco de sorte, conseguiria alcançá-lo antes da estrada. Usou todos os atalhos que conhecia, escorregou em algumas pedras e até ralou um pouco as mãos. Felizmente, viu a figura do homem descendo a montanha. Correu na direção dele.

"Espera! Espera!"

O homem fitou-o e parou. Shoryu chegou nele sem fôlego, mas aliviado.

"Você é o menino que estava na casa de Shiryu."

"Eu... Eu sou... Eu sou Shoryu", respondeu o garoto, quase sem ar.

"Shoryu... Ah. Então você era aquele bebê de anos atrás."

"Já me conheceu antes?"

"Já o vi uma vez. O que foi? Shiryu o mandou para cá atrás de mim?"

"Não... Meu pai não sabe que vim. Ele vai me pôr de castigo se descobrir. Não conte para ele."

"Então, por que veio?"

"Porque eu não quero que leve a urna do meu pai. Ela está na nossa família já faz muitos anos, e ela é muito importante para o papai. Por favor, não leva, moço."

"Você entende o que é esta urna?"

"Não... Eu só sei que ela sempre esteve em cima do banco lá em casa. Meu pai sempre toma muito cuidado com ela. Eu nem posso chegar perto dela. Eu nem sei o que tem dentro."

"Então é melhor que nem saiba. Volte para casa, garoto."

"Espere, espere! Ela é importante! Eu sei que, desde que eu era bebê, o meu pai tinha essa urna. Ele diz que a urna é um tesouro para ele e que por isso eu não posso nem tocar nela. Para ele, ela é uma das coisas mais importantes. Você não pode levar ela embora assim! É dinheiro? Meu pai está devendo dinheiro para você? Eu posso trabalhar para pagar, mas não leva não! Isso é muito importante para ele. Eu sei que ele vai ficar triste se você levar a urna!"

O homem fitou-o nos olhos. Shoryu sentiu-se intimidado. Era verdade que seu pai era um homem que sempre olhava nos olhos das pessoas, mas era de um jeito calmo. Aquele loiro parecia furioso quando o encarava daquele jeito.

Ele se aproximou e ergueu a mão. Shoryu achou que ele quisesse bater nele como uma mulher um dia fez quando ele derrubou sua mercadoria na rua. Fechou os olhos.

Sentiu um afago na cabeça. Olhou para cima e notou que o homem tinha um sutil sorriso no rosto.

"Você ama muito o seu pai, não é?"

"Sim... Por isso me devolve a urna, por favor."

"O seu pai me pediu para levá-la embora, Shoryu. Ele fez isso porque ama você. Ele te ama mais do que esta urna. É melhor, tanto para você quanto para o seu pai, que eu a leve embora. Não sei se me entende... Mas espero que um dia nos entenda. Agora me deixe ir."

"Não! Eu posso convencer o meu pai! Esta urna é importante para a minha casa, e eu sei que posso convencer ele... Por favor, moço, por favor... Me dê só uma chance."

"É melhor que não se meta em assunto de adultos."

"Tem a ver comigo, então é importante! Por favor, moço! O meu pai e a minha mãe vão se casar porque as pessoas da vila dizem que pessoas não casadas não podem ter filhos. Eles vão se casar para que elas não me maltratem mais, mas eu não quero que isso aconteça sem essa urna em casa! Ela é um tesouro!"

Ele estava chorando. Isso era ruim. Normalmente sua mãe percebia quando ele chorava.

O homem sorriu, desta vez mostrando gentileza.

"Você realmente não sabe de nada... Ah... Está bem. Eu te darei mais um dia para convencer o seu pai."

"Não conte para ele que eu vim atrás de você, por favor."

"Tá..."

Afinal, aquele homem loiro não era tão ruim quanto parecia. Shoryu só precisava achar uma maneira de convencer o seu pai a ficar com a urna. Ela era importante para ele, era importante para a família. Shoryu era o pequeno homem da casa: tinha de defender cada coisinha dentro dela.

* * *

"Eu parei para olhar sua plantação e acabei encontrando o garoto. Não lhe dê bronca", explicou Hyoga, ao sentar-se à mesa.

"E como é que você voltou?"

"Não me amola, Shiryu. Você queria, não? Eu mudei de ideia. Eu vou ver seu casamento."

Seu pai não parecia concordar com o Hyoga, mas não disse mais nada. Apenas lançou um olhar irritado na direção do filho, que se escondeu no quarto. Shoryu sabia que não conseguiria nada com o pai de mau humor.

"O que foi que ele disse para você?", questionou Shiryu.

"Nada. Ele só falou do motivo de você e Shunrei casarem. É verdade?"

"Ah. Shoryu sofre bastante preconceito quando vai à vila, porque é filho de pais que não são casados. Pelas leis do Santuário, eu não posso me casar. É por isso que decidi renunciar."

"Só por isso? A sociedade é que precisa mudar o olhar."

"Não é só por isso. Shunrei... tem desejado há muito tempo."

"Ah..."

Ficaram em silêncio. Hyoga ficou bebendo o chá e olhando para a parede. Depois de alguns minutos, perguntou:

"O garoto sabe alguma coisa da urna?"

Shiryu negou com a cabeça.

"O que ele disse?"

"Nada de mais. Ele é um bom garoto. Você o criou bem."

Silêncio. Após dez minutos, Shunrei entrou em casa, contente.

"Shiryu, consegui algumas coisas no mercado por um bom preço. Hoje vou preparar algo com mais substância. Precisamos descansar um pouco, pois amanhã é o grande dia. Ah, visita?"

"Desculpe incomodar, Shunrei", disse Hyoga.

"Ah... Você é o Hyoga, certo?"

"Sim. Vim ver o casamento de vocês. Ficarei a noite, se não se importam."

"É lógico que não. Só que a casa é pequena. Não tem problema dormir no quarto do Shoryu?"

"Não. Pra mim, qualquer lugar está bom. Peço desculpas pelo incômodo."

"É ótimo receber visitas. E ficaremos muito felizes por comparecer à cerimônia. Fique à vontade, eu vou começar a preparar o jantar."

"Eu posso ajudar?"

"Não precisa..."

"Eu insisto."

Hyoga saiu da sala. Shiryu terminou o seu chá e foi até o quarto. Shoryu estava no canto da parede, sem fazer nada.

"Shoryu, venha me ajudar."

O menino levantou-se, intimidado. Temia que o pai lhe desse um castigo. Caminhou para fora e fitou-o. Shiryu já se dirigia à porta.

"Vamos pegar água."

Embora não fosse forte, Shoryu precisava acompanhar o pai em quase todos os trabalhos de casa. Acordava cedo, ia para a plantação, aprendia a mexer na terra. Já tinha ganhado até suas primeiras bolhas na mão.

Quando se afastaram de casa, seu pai falou:

"Eu não vou castigá-lo porque Hyoga me pediu. Mas não minta para mim. Você foi atrás dele, apesar de eu ter dito que não podia?"

Diria a verdade? Shoryu não ia ser castigado, mas, às vezes, o mau-humor de seu pai era punição suficiente. Contudo, tinha de lembrar que possuía uma missão mais importante do que qualquer castigo.

"Desculpe, papai. Eu tinha que ir."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele estava levando a sua urna. Ela é o seu tesouro, não é mesmo? Ele não pode levar."

"Shoryu, você me viu entregar a urna para o Hyoga. Ela é dele agora, entendeu?"

"Eu sei... mas é que ela é importante para mim também."

"De que jeito? Você não sabe nem o que tem dentro dela."

"Ela existe desde que eu nasci. Não. Ela é mais velha e sempre esteve lá em cima do banco. Você sempre limpa a urna com muito, muito cuidado, porque ela é o seu tesouro. A gente tem que proteger a nossa casa, e ela faz parte da casa."

"Ela é só um objeto, Shoryu."

"Não é só um objeto, papai. Eu estou tentando dizer isso. É mais do que um objeto."

Seu pai suspirou e, depois de uma pausa que provavelmente usara para pensar numa resposta, disse:

"Eu sei. Eu entendo. Aquela urna é mesmo muito importante para mim, Shoryu. Mas eu não quero que tente mantê-la aqui. Ela precisa ir. Você sempre a terá em suas lembranças. Enquanto você a lembrar, não a perderá. Mesmo que o Hyoga a leve embora, entendeu? É por isso que você deve deixá-la ir."

"Não entendo..."

"Um dia vai entender. Mas não posso permitir que interrompa mais o Hyoga, está bem? A urna é importante, mas ele vai cuidar bem dela e veio de longe só para levá-la. Fui eu que pedi para ele fazer isso. Então não podemos desprezar o esforço dele."

"Hum..."

"Entendo que esteja chateado. Acredite, também estou. Mas um bom homem sabe dar valor àquilo que é mais importante. Para você, a urna é só uma urna. Ela não é mais importante que um monte de coisas. Portanto, deixe-a ir."

"Se ela fosse minha, eu deixava. Mas ela é importante para você."

Seu pai sorriu.

"Sim. Mas o Hyoga é uma pessoa importante para mim. Ele vai cuidar muito bem nela. Eu confio nele. Você, também, deve confiar nele, está bem?"

"Hum..."

"Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio. Não quero que saia correndo atrás do Hyoga quando ele for. Você me promete?"

A batalha fora perdida. Shoryu era muito pequeno para conseguir convencer um adulto. Tantos anos com a urna em casa, e agora ela simplesmente sumiria daquele canto. Era algo que, para o menino, era inconcebível. Mas seu pai era muito inteligente e sempre o convencia das coisas. Não dava para vencê-lo.

"Tá..."

"Obrigado. Sua promessa é muito importante para mim."

"Em troca... Você pode me mostrar o que tem dentro?"

"Ahn?"

"Eu nunca soube, e mamãe também nunca me disse. O que tem dentro da urna afinal, papai?"

"É melhor que não saiba."

"Por quê?"

Seu pai não disse mais nada.

* * *

"Hyoga, o que existe dentro da urna?"

"Hum?"

"Dentro da urna. Meu pai não quer me dizer o que tem dentro."

"É melhor que não saiba então."

"Mas como eu vou convencer o meu pai a deixar a urna aqui se nem sei o que tem dentro?"

"Sei lá. Desde o início, acho que ninguém poderia convencê-lo do contrário. Eu não o culpo também. Eu não consigo concordar, mas, quando olho para Shunrei e você, penso que ele tem mesmo que se livrar dessa urna. Pelo menos ele..."

"Como assim? Ela é muito importante."

"Sim... Ela é importante. Nós sabemos disso, Shoryu. Mas as coisas não são simples assim. O seu pai ama muito você e sua mãe. Muito mesmo. Mas, enquanto ele tiver essa urna, ele não poderá ser o seu pai, nem o marido da sua mãe."

"Como assim? Temos a urna há anos! Ele é o meu pai, sim senhor! Ele pode ser meu pai adotivo, mas é o meu pai!"

"Eu sei. Ele é o seu pai. Mas, no coração dele, Shoryu, ele não pode ser seu pai enquanto não se livrar da urna, que é muito, muito importante. Se eu não levar a urna, ele não poderá ser o pai que deseja ser para você. E isso vai deixá-lo muito triste."

"Então ele vai sofrer?"

"...Sim."

"E se você levar a urna, ele não vai sofrer."

"Na verdade... Ele também vai sofrer, de um jeito diferente."

"E não tem um jeito de ele não sofrer?"

"...Acho que não."

* * *

Hyoga foi o único dos presentes que não deu parabéns a Shiryu. Disse algumas palavras a Shunrei para deixá-la ainda mais contente, mas, ao encarar o amigo, não disse nada. Pegou a urna, pendurou-a nas costas e partiu, com um adeus que soou definitivo. Shoryu segurava a mão do pai no momento da partida, apesar de não fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Sentiu que seu pai a segurava com bastante força.

"Bem... foi-se o dia", disse seu pai, com um suspiro.

"Pai, me carrega?", pediu Shoryu.

"Você está grande para isso."

"Por favor... Só hoje. Estou cansado de ficar de pé."

"Ah..."

Seu pai acabou acatando o pedido. Shoryu notou que a base dos olhos dele estava úmida. Mas ele não ia chorar. Seu pai era muito forte.

"Foi um dia maravilhoso, não foi?", comentou Shunrei.

"Sim, com certeza", mentiu Shiryu.

Só Shoryu notou a dor de seu pai por deixar Hyoga partir com sua preciosa urna. Estando em contato com ele, pôde sentir no peito a mesma tristeza. E não aguentou mais. Abraçou o seu pai e começou a chorar.

"Shoryu? O que foi? Por que está chorando?"

"Shoryu, o que houve? Conta pra mamãe o que houve!"

"Shoryu... Homens não devem chorar assim..."

Recebendo os afagos do pai nas costas, abraçou-o com mais força. Preferiu não explicar o motivo. Shoryu decidiu que aquele seria um segredo só dele. Afinal, não podia contar para eles que as lágrimas que derramava estavam acumuladas no coração do seu pai.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
